


OiKuroo Drabbles

by galaxyphoenicx



Series: Haikyuu Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, more rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyphoenicx/pseuds/galaxyphoenicx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s okay. I’m sure he has a good reason. I’m sur- fuck.</p>
<p>Spotted, a mile away, was his date. His heart jump started in his chest, and he could feel his nerves shake him, the knots in his stomach multiplying tenfold. His jaw was probably on the floor, and surely he could tell that he was staring a little too wide eyed, but shit he didn’t expect his date to dress so well. He felt under dressed, but fuck, he looked good. Real good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OiKuroo Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I may have fucked up posting this since I'm still new to AO3 but here we go. I'm planning to maybe post one a day or every other day so that I can distract myself from the main fic I will be posting later. This was def longer than I was planning to have it.

Oikawa arrived in front of the train station twenty minutes earlier than they had planned. He was exhausted, not having been able to sleep well last night, and then waking up early just so that he could be able to have enough time to get ready.

_It’s worth it._ _It’s worth the trouble._

He checked his phone every other minute. His stomach was beginning to get tied in knots, but he kept his composure, trying to be as cute and calm as he could be. Though, with a face like his, there was no way he couldn’t do that. In his bag, he fumbled around, searching for a mirror to take one last glance of his hair and softly done make-up. He’d taken the time to apply some foundation and concealer since he didn’t want his date to be worried about his lack of sleep. He’d also put golden-brown eyeshadow, and some brown eyeliner, so as to give sort of a natural look.

The mirror was placed back in his bag and he looked around watching the people go by. He felt his confidence come back when he thought about who he would be with for the day, wondering how he was so lucky to be able to have a date with _him_ . Though, who wouldn’t want to have a date with _the_ Oikawa Tooru. He was best of the best, or at least mostly best, aside from the whole setter thing, but there wasn’t time for him to think about feeling sorry for himself.

He looked at his phone, not realizing that a text had appeared.

**from:** blackcat

**to:** grandbrat

_running a bit late. sorry!_

_Typical._ He glared down at his phone, letting out a deep sigh. He supposed he should have expected it, but he did get there a bit too early, and maybe the other knew about it. There was about five minutes before he would officially be late, but Oikawa wasn’t going to fret or complain. They lived quite a distance away and it was only fair, plus he even sent him a message. Had he not, then Oikawa would have been upset or pouty, or as his best friend Iwa-chan said, “act like a passive-aggressive asshat.”

  
Ten minutes pass and his date has yet to appear.

He was beginning to get impatient, his nerves starting to rattle within him, and the anxiety that he tried to swallow down was beginning to form again in his throat. He constantly checked his phone, hoping that maybe he had an excuse or something, but there had been no new messages. Oikawa wasn’t sure if he could keep his composure anymore, and he hoped that when his date got here, he wouldn’t have a fit.

_It’s okay. I’m sure he has a good reason. I’m sur- fuck._

Spotted, a mile away, was his date. His heart jump started in his chest, and he could feel his nerves shake him, the knots in his stomach multiplying tenfold. His jaw was probably on the floor, and surely he could tell that he was staring a little too wide eyed, but shit he didn’t expect his date to dress so well. He felt under dressed, but fuck, he looked good. _Real good._

When he saw that his date was approaching closer, he picked up his jaw off the floor, hopefully changing his expression so he looked nonchalant and totally not like he was just gawking at him just a second ago. His view was better and was able to see exactly what he was wearing: a dark red v-neck sweater over a white button down, dark navy skinny jeans,  fancy oxfords, and a black casual coat. Oikawa looked down at his own choice of clothing: an oversized black sweatshirt that says “I don’t believe in humans” with an alien face in the center,  dark blue skinny jeans, black boots, and a jean jacket over. _So much for looking good._

“Yo, Tooru, I’m here. Sorry for being so late, the trains were terrible.” He leaned down and gave him a small peck on the cheek, holding out a bouquet of red tulips that had been hidden behind his back. “You look beautiful, by the way,” he said with a soft smile.

“Tetsu-chan, you shouldn’t have. These are beautiful. It definitely makes up for you being late. Of course I look beautiful, I am always beautiful.” Oikawa smiled, and he could feel himself calm down once again. “I also have something for you. But I think I might decide to wait until the date is over, just to make sure it was good enough to warrant a gift.” A smirk played its way onto his lips, but Kuroo was already grinning back at him. _That bastard._

“You might just be giving it to me before the day is even over, I promise you.” Tetsurou winked and held out his arm. “Alright, let’s go, it’s time for our date, you space nerd,” he said snickering.

“Mean, Tetsu-chan! I’m not a nerd!” He pouted, softly punching at his arm.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, _nerd_.”

 

\--

 

Oikawa guided Tetsurou around the city, well more like dragged, but it wasn’t like Tetsurou was complaining, and brought him to the fair that he discovered had been happening. They both planned the date, but as of last night, he realized that there was going to be a fair in the same place they were going and he wasn’t going to miss an opportunity to show his boyfriend how cute he was. Besides, he was hoping for another date.

Not that he had to give much effort.

They stopped by some stalls, buying cute little good luck charms for each other, and small cute little figurines. They got some hot chocolate at another stall that was absolutely amazing and they just _had_ to buy another cup off of the lady who gave them a big smile like she knew what was going on. All the while, Testurou had been very patient and soft with him, though there were a few times that he had a snarky comment, but it was more endearing than mean.

At some point, without really realizing, they ended up hand in hand, their fingers entwined, and Oikawa appreciated the warmth that radiated off the others hand. He smiled and when he pointed it out to Tetsurou, who’d been oblivious to their hand-holding, he became flustered and began sputtering nonsense about asking first.

“Tetsu-chan, if I didn’t want to hold your hand, do you think I would still be holding it now?” His tone was coy, his head tilted as he gave that snarky smile.

“Ah, well, no. But still, I felt that I should have asked you first.”

“I’m not like Ken-chan, I can handle these things.” He gave a pout, hoping that his message would come across with finality. “If there’s anything you really need to ask me for, it’s probably a kiss, or other _stuff_. But holding hands is fine. It’s...nice.” Heat began to rise to his cheeks, and he began to feel flustered, but instead of letting them stand around, he tugged on Tetsurou’s hand, leading them to their next stop in the date.

The restaurant had a soothing atmosphere, dimly lit, but not so much that they would have to use flashlights, but in a more in a comfortable soft lighting. Conversations were hushed, and the overhead music was soft jazz. Oikawa had been used to these types of atmospheres, it wasn’t his first time in a restaurant like this. He was used to the luxury of a finer restaurant, but Tetsurou was not.

“I’m not sure what I want to eat, there’s so many delicious sounding things. Oi, Tooru, recommend me something, you’re used to this sort of place, what would you eat?” He was looking at his menu like it was some kind of foreign object, observing it closely, then moving it far from his face like he was having trouble seeing the words.

“Tetsu-chan, behave, I will order for the both of us, how does that sound?” He smiled, taking the menu from the poor man and set it down on the table. “I was thinking we could have some wine, think we could get away with it?”

“We aren’t that far off from turning the legal age to drink, but it would be better not to get into trouble on our first date. Besides, I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t be able to handle your liquor well.” He laughed, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Mean! Mean! Tetsu-chan, I have drank before you know, and I can handle it well, thank you very much. I think maybe it’s _you_ who can’t handle a drink.”

“Hey, listen, I can handle my drinks. I have two hands to handle them perfectly.” Tetsurou waggled his eyebrows.

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Am I? I think, though, that you like that about me.” A grin appeared on Tetsurou’s face as he sat back in his seat, looking nonchalant.

He could feel his own smirk creep on his lips. “You really think so? I’m not sure if it was your ridiculousness that attracted me, but if that’s what you want to think, then be  my guest.”

“Oho ho? So are you going to tell me what it was? Or are you going to make me guess?”

Thankfully, before Oikawa could respond, the waiter appeared to take their orders. He ordered for them both, making sure that Tetsurou got the best experience out of his first luxury meal. The waiter left and they were left alone again. He took a sip of his water, and he could see Tetsurou give him a expectant stare.

“What?” Oikawa glared.

“Are you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what? That you’re an ass?”

“Look who’s the mean one now.”

“Shut up. What do you want me to tell you? About what made me decide that you were decent enough to be in a relationship with?”

“Of course.”

“Why don’t you just take a guess? I’m sure you’ll find that you will be disappointed.”

“I doubt it. After all, any reason is a good enough reason, since you’re here right now.”

Oikawa’s face heated up. “You shut up! Then why do you want me to tell you?”

“I’m curious.” He shifted forward, his elbows resting on the table, his head now resting over the tops of his hands. “What made you want to be with me?”

Oikawa felt the knots in his stomach make a third appearance. It wasn’t that he was scared to tell him, but thinking about why he liked the guy so much was sort of embarrassing, despite the fact that Oikawa was pretty shameless, he still had his limits. “Well,” he began, taking a deep breath, “you see, it started when I went to watch your garbage dump matches. It was interesting to see how your team worked and the way that you handled them. It piqued my interest.”

“Really? So it was my volleyball playing?”

“Let me finish.” He said giving him a glare. “Anyways, like I was saying, it was interesting. I thought, ‘maybe this guy could work well on my team.’ So I decided to know you more. You are seriously interesting, y’know, the way you try to hide your caring nature under your asshole exterior, it makes me wonder how people haven’t seen that side of you more. But I guess, since people think you’re an asshole, they wouldn’t want to bother. But me, I could see it. I’m sure Ken-chan knows too. He is your best friend after all. Plus he’s needed you since he was always worried about his anxiety.” He paused taking a sip of his water. “Look, the reason why I decided to take a plunge to talk to you, to get to know you, to be with you, is because I want to see it too. The _real_ Kuroo Tetsurou. Not just the facade that you like to have. And then I found myself falling for you, and here we are.”

Tetsurou was speechless. Oikawa was sure that he probably said too much, but at this point, there was no turning back it was all out on the table. “You’re- are you saying that you fell for me when you _stalked_ me?”

Oikawa sank in his chair. “That’s not what happened! I wasn’t stalking you!” He wanted to sink down under the table. _This asshole._

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Honestly, I feel...honored.” He paused taking a sip of his own water. “Normally people would assume I’m some heartless guy, but you didn’t. You were the first person outside of Kenma and Yaku who thought that I was kind. I guess, at that point, I also became drawn to you.”

“Of course you would be drawn to me. Look at me. I’m amazing.”

“You know you always like to think you have that much confidence, but I know that you sometimes waver. I know that sometimes you feel anxiety too.”

“How would you know?”

“Because you always reassure yourself.”

He wasn’t wrong. “Yeah, well, it’s true even if I was trying to tell myself.”

“I suppose you’re right.” He smiled, taking hold of one of Oikawa’s hands. “I admit, you are pretty grand.”

 

After the restaurant, they began to make their way back to the train station. It was dark out and the weather became colder and they managed to huddle closer to each other, hand in hand, in which Oikawa was grateful that he was able to have some warmth.

When they got there it was time to part ways, but Oikawa could feel the anxiety creep up in him again. He didn’t want their perfect day to end. He wanted to spend more time, and with the upcoming matches, there was no way that he was going to be able to. His team was already out, having lost the preliminaries, but Tetsurou hadn’t. They wouldn’t have time. There would be not time for them. They wouldn’t be able to see each other until next summer. What was he going to do? What were-

“Tooru,” Tetsurou’s soft voice cut in, “I know valentine’s day is coming up, so, would you like to go on a date with me again? I had a lot of fun today.” He smiled, wide and toothy, forcing Oikawa’s nerves to wash away.

“Oh yeah! Tetsu-chan you better give me chocolates! Oh, right,” he said digging in his bag, “I almost forgot to give this to you.” He handed Tetsurou a small box.

He opened it, revealing inside a small cat charm. His eyes lit up and Tetsurou wrapped his arms around Oikawa, nearly knocking him into the ground. He pulled away for a moment to look Oikawa in the eyes. “Tooru, thank you, I love it.” He leaned down slightly, planting a soft kiss to Oikawa’s forehead.

Oikawa went blank for a moment, soft lips on his forehead, warming his entire face that was probably scarlet by now. He looked up, looking to Tetsurou, moving in, the other closing the distance, and their lips met. Oikawa’s hands were now gripping at Tersurou’s collar, bringing him in more, deepening the kiss.

After a moment, they broke away. Both too flustered to say anything, until Tetsurou pulled him in for a hug, breaking the silence. “I’m really glad. I’m really happy to be with you. Thank you for coming on this date with me.” 

“Yeah, me too. Thank you Tetsu-chan.”

They both departed, and Oikawa took one last glance at the asshole who stole his heart.

_Things will definitely be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> http://galaxyphoenicx.tumblr.com/


End file.
